Doing the Deed
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione, an employee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, finds herself in a most pleasant position. Fred/Hermione/George smut! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Doing the Deed by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione, an employee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, finds herself in a most pleasant position. Fred/Hermione/George smut! There will be two parts to this story.  
_

_Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte wanted some Fred/Hermione/George smut without any twincest... I took the challenge with the following guidelines: _

_1) M rated, Fred/Hermione/George, humor/romance._

_2) Hermione is working in their shop._

_3) Hermione's new owl shits in her hair, which she says is his way of saying hello._

_4) Fred goes commando._

_5) George experiments on himself._

_6) A reference to polishing a broomstick._

_Quotes:_

_"Going boldly where no no one has gone before."_

_"Toothpick?" _

_"But you said you wanted me to."_

_"Who says a grown man must refrain from obsessing over inanimate objects?"_

* * *

Hermione was perched behind the counter in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, typing a customer's total into the magical cash register. "Your total comes to two Galleons, eight Sickles and seventeen Knuts," she said with a bright smile. The older woman handed Hermione the money and happily left the shop with her new purchase.

"Another satisfied customer," Fred said as he strode up behind Hermione. "You really do have a way with the shoppers," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to smile at him.

"Well, I really enjoy working here," she told him with a happy sigh. "Hey, can I take my lunch break yet? I'm bloody starving, Fred."

Fred frowned slightly. "Well, the only issue is, I don't know where George got to."

"Didn't he say he was going to experiment with the Infatuation Draughts?" she asked, turning to look at Fred. He slowly let his hand slide down her arm, earning a smile and a shiver from his employee. He'd be damned if she learned of his crush on her, and he knew his twin felt the same way.

Fred licked his lips before he spoke. "Yeah, but that was hours ago. I don't know where he went!" Hermione was busy staring at his moist lips when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She whipped around at the same instant that Fred looked up at the customer.

"Hi," said a dashingly sexy wizard with wavy, blond hair. He addressed both members of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Staff, but his gaze was firmly fixed on Hermione. "Would you help me locate a product?" he asked her smoothly. Hermione noticed the way Fred was clenching his fists and the tightness of his jaw as she smiled at the man.

"Of course! I'd be glad to," she told him as she joined him on the other side of the counter. Fred watched as the man engaged Hermione is what appeared to be a hilarious conversation.

"Is he… flirting with her?" Fred whispered out loud. He scratched his head while he watched the customer's hands brush Hermione's when they both reached for a box of Canary Creams. Fred had no idea Hermione could be so flirtatious. Sure, he and George had crushes on her, but they never thought anything could possibly come from it. Fred noticed the blush creeping up Hermione's neck, and his pants felt a little tight on his groin. He immediately regretted going 'commando' for the day when he felt his member pushing against the scratchy fabric of his jeans. He adjusted himself and turned his attention back to Hermione. "Is she… flirting back?" Fred said very quietly when he saw her giggling and playing with her hair. "That man is going boldly where no one has gone before," he muttered as he decided to creep a little bit closer and eavesdrop on them.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Hermione, Granger," she replied as she shook his hand.

"That's a lovely name," he told her with a wink. "I'm Erik, Delauney."

Fred rolled his eyes as Hermione said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Erik."

"Would it be all right with you if I were to send you an owl sometime? Perhaps I could take you out to lunch later this week," Erik said with a bright, toothy smile, so blindingly white that Fred shielded his eyes.

When Fred noticed that Erik was still holding Hermione's hand, he decided that enough was more than enough. Just as Hermione answered with a vibrant, "Sure," Fred accidentally on purpose knocked some items off the shelf next to them. Hermione immediately jumped back from Erik.

"Whoops! Hermione, would you help me clean this up?" Fred asked with a big fake smile. He was pleased to note the look of disappointment on the other man's face. "How about I help you at the register, sir?" Fred managed through his clenched teeth.

Erik followed him and paid for the Canary Creams. When he was leaving he turned back and smiled at Hermione. "I'll be owling you, soon. Goodbye, Hermione," he said with a charming grin.

Once he was gone, Hermione started giggling again. Fred scowled. "Did you see that?" she asked Fred. "Did you see that man? I think he had some Veela blood in him… he was gorgeous! Oh, shit… did he just ask me out?" Hermione asked as she gripped Fred's biceps and stared at him, awaiting an answer.

Fred's scowl deepened. "What's so great about him? He looked like a meathead. Besides, I don't think he's good enough for you," he said, shaking his head.

Hermione chuckled as she released Fred's arms. "He wasn't a meathead, Fred. He was telling me that he studied at Beauxbatons as well as a muggle university," she said dreamily. "He was fantastic."

"He looks like he takes muggle steroids!" Fred responded as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'll bet his willy is the size of a… what are those things called? Toothpick?"

Hermione put her hands on her curvy hips, the ones Fred liked so much. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded a little jealous," she said as she looked up into his hazel eyes while he played with his messy, Weasley-red hair.

Fred snorted. "I'm not jealous… I'm just curious. I mean, is that all it takes? A guy only needs to have a chiseled body and perfect teeth to win you over?"

Hermione sputtered, "N-No! That's not it at all!"

Fred dropped his hands back to his sides. He cleared his throat and tried to stand casually. "Well, what would it take for you to go out with a bloke like me, then?" he asked his dream girl.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she stared at Fred. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

Fred maintained his eye contact with her in spite of his pounding heart. "Yes, I am,"

Hermione took a deep breath. "All you would have to do is ask," she blurted out, just as George came bounding out of the backroom in hysterics.

"Help!" he whispered loudly as he made sure they didn't have any customers and locked the front door to the store. He motioned idiotically to Fred and Hermione. Fred was already about ready to strangle his twin, and this only made it worse.

"Where have you been all morning, George?" he asked as his twin bounced up and down, eyeing Hermione. "You've really been a huge pain in my arse since you got up today. You left us with all the work, not to mention you're a wanker for not letting me borrow any underwear. I had to go commando for the day, which for the record, is a horrible thing! And now you just interrupted me when I was just about to ask Hermione to go out on a date!"

"No, you don't understand!" George began as he pulled at his hair and clothes.

"You're going commando? Right now?" Hermione asked Fred, effectively cutting George off.

"Yes, I am, because that arse," Fred said as he pointed to George, "wouldn't give me a clean pair of underwear, even though he knew all of mine were dirty."

"Would you two shut up, and listen to me?!" George shouted, as he held his hands in front of his crotch. "You're obsessing over a damned pair of boxer shorts, Fred!"

Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "Who says a grown man must refrain from obsessing over inanimate objects?"

"LISTEN!" George finally screamed, gaining the startled attention of his twin and their employee. "Something horrible has happened, and I want to butter Hermione's muffin- No! I meant to say I got some concentrated Infatuation Draught mixed in with powdered asphodel and hellebore, and I spilled some on my skin! I was trying to experiment on myself, but this was not the outcome I was looking for!"

"Whoa, what did you say?" Hermione asked in reference to the muffin buttering.

"What's the big deal?" Fred asked his twin skeptically.

George bounced around like he'd eaten too many sweets. "I can't stop thinking about having hot sex, because every nerve ending in my body has become supersensitive, and I keep saying the stupidest things! Hermione, you should cover your ears!" George's cheeks flushed the same colour as his hair.

"No! I'm not going to cover my ears, like some sort of child!" she screeched at him.

"Fine, but I warned you! Damn it! I want to do the horizontal hustle with you, immediately! See? I can't think of anything but sex!" George told her, with a look of complete horror on his face. Fred started cracking up while Hermione's jaw dropped. "Please, please, close your mouth, Hermione! It's making me think of your hot tongue on my wanger!" Fred laughed harder.

"What?!" Hermione shouted. She was trying to keep a straight face, but she started cracking up as well. "Wow, that potion must have done a number on you to make you think of me like that!"

"I always think of you like that! Damn! I need to take my pants off! Everything rubbing on my junk is making it worse!" George moaned as he unzipped his jeans. He pulled off his pants and stood in the middle of the store in his underwear. Fred and Hermione were snickering as George moaned. "If either of you knew how uncomfortable I am right now, you'd honestly die. And sweet Merlin, Hermione, please close your mouth! It's driving me bloody insane!"

"You always think of me like that?" Hermione asked George as she giggled.

"Well, no," George told her, as he tried to hide his tented boxer shorts from view. "I suppose sometimes I think about how much fun it would be if you would hang out with Fred and me after work and snog us on occasion." He quickly glanced at Fred who shrugged back at him. "But right now, all I can think about taking you mattress dancing!"

Hermione realized that both of the twins had professed to have at least some romantic feelings for her. She was extremely flattered, and she wanted to return their feelings, as she'd been interested in them for awhile.

As George pulled his shirt lower and lower over his underwear, she made a decision. "Actually Fred, I don't need a big meathead like Erik at all, especially not when I've got two identical pieces of tube steak right here."

"What?" both twins asked her.

Hermione smirked. She walked over to George and ran her hands down his chest. He groaned and threw his head back. "Hermione, you've got to stop touching me immediately, unless you plan on polishing my broomstick!" he managed to say in a throaty rasp.

Hermione let her hand trail down to George's massive erection, and she lightly ran her fingers along his boxer clad length while she turned slightly to face Fred. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he watched her massaging his twin. "Fred, you told me earlier that you were going commando," she told him. Fred had to force his eyes to move from her hands to her face.

"Yes, I am, and I'm getting rather uncomfortable with my cock rubbing against my pants," he managed to say before returning his gaze to her hands where they moved against George.

"Prove it then," she told him as she knelt down in front of George. "Take your pants off."

Fred hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, as Hermione watched him. George was busy looking down at Hermione as she was on the floor in front of him. Hermione watched Fred's erection spring free before she turned and yanked George's boxers down to his ankles.

"Fred! She's, she's polishing m-m-my broomstick!" George grunted as Hermione took him into her mouth. Fred waddled closer with his pants pushed down to his knees.

"Wow," Fred whispered as he watched Hermione's lips glide along George's penis. "I knew it was a good decision to hire her."

Hermione took as much of George into her mouth as she could handle as she gazed up at him. George moaned and groaned, "Thank Merlin I was always terrible at potions class, because this feels fucking fabulous." Hermione reached out and grasped Fred's length in her right hand, running her fist up and down his shaft.

"Thank Merlin I wasn't wearing any underwear," Fred hissed as Hermione removed her mouth from George and placed it around Fred's throbbing cock.

"Actually, you have me to thank for that," George groaned as Hermione pumped him with her left fist. Hermione licked a path along Fred's erection until she reached the tip. She sucked and teased his head before taking his entire length into her silky, wet mouth again and again.

"Shit," Fred whispered, realizing that they were in the middle of their store. "We should move to the stock room."

Hermione pulled him out of her mouth with a small pop and stood up. Both men advanced on her with matching grin and erections. "Good thinking, Fred," she said as she pulled out her wand and vanished every stitch of clothing that both men wore. When they realized they were stark naked, they both glared at her and raced to the backroom as she followed them, laughing. She enjoyed the view of George's firm arse as he disappeared through the doorway. She paused and smirked as she realized she was in for quite an exciting afternoon.

* * *

_There will be a second part to this story with lots more smut!! Thanks to remuslives for all of her help!  
_

_Did you like it? I hope you'll leave a review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Doing the Deed by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione, an employee at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, finds herself in a most pleasant position. Fred/Hermione/George smut! This is part two of this story/challenge. Please see the first chapter for the challenge details.  
_

* * *

Hermione followed Fred and George into the stock room, bouncing and giggling the entire way. When she saw the twins, she took her belt off and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Both men were staring at her every move as she smirked and walked slowly over to them.

"Gonna give her the high hard one," George was muttering as he licked his lips. Hermione tangled one of her hands in Fred's ginger hair while the other ran down George's bare chest. George moaned in happiness at the intensified feeling of her small fingers as he reached to unclasp her bra.

Fred however looked somewhat hesitant. "Hermione, perhaps this isn't such a good idea. You're our employee after all," he muttered. "I don't want things to get awkward." Hermione pouted slightly, but Fred's attention was no longer focused on her face. George had pulled her bra off her and slid the straps down her arms, and Fred felt his cock harden further at the sight of her firm, perky breasts.

George came to stand behind Hermione and glared at his twin. "Shut up Fred; this is a great idea. Relax and enjoy the sight of perfection." George ran his palms lightly over her hardened nipples and his hands came to rest just below her breasts, where he massaged her delectable flesh. Hermione's head rolled back onto his shoulder.

"George," she hissed. "That feels fantastic," she moaned as his hands trailed down her stomach. He drew little circles on her sides with his calloused fingers.

"Well, I suppose we could stop if you really wanted to," George told Fred as he kissed the side of Hermione's neck.

The sight of his twin with such a sexy, topless woman had Fred rethinking his words. "You know, it probably wouldn't even get awkward, actually. And, and, oh hell, I want to fuck you right now!" Fred told her as his lust filled eyes met hers. She reached for him and within seconds, his lips came crashing against hers. Fred let his hands tangle in her hair as they snogged. George continued to tease her neck with his mouth, and Hermione teased him back by grinding her lower back into his enormous manhood. Hermione felt her heart rate increase as George's hands found their way back to her nipples and lightly squeezed them. Fred's tongue had started a slow, sensual dance with hers, and Hermione could no longer deny that she was completely hot for both of these men.

"Take off my pants," Hermione demanded. Fred released her lips and dropped to his knees in front of her. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her creamy, smooth legs until she stepped out of them. He picked up the pants and threw them back behind him where they landed on a chair. Fred looped his fingers inside the waistband of her cute flowery knickers and quickly yanked them off. She stepped out of her underwear, and Fred threw them next to her pants. From his spot on the floor, he gazed up into her eyes as he leaned toward her and kissed her tummy.

"Oh shit!" Hermione squeaked. As Fred's lips made contact with her stomach, George sucked her small earlobe into his mouth and began to play roughly with her nipples. "It's, oh gods! It's so much better with two of you!"

"How do you think I feel?" George whispered. "I've got this bloody potion in me, and I could explode at any moment!" Hermione saucily ground her bum into her erection causing him to moan loudly.

"Now, Hermione, that wasn't nice," Fred said as he flicked out his tongue against her clit. Hermione squealed as Fred sucked and licked her soaking wet folds. He trailed his tongue down between her lips as he inserted a finger inside of her. Hermione moaned and writhed against George, who was leaning over her to watch his brother fingering her core. If he weren't standing behind her, she would have surely fallen to the floor in pleasure.

"Fred!" she screamed as his tongue worked her into a state of passion. "Put me on the bench top!" Fred stopped his ministrations and stood to put her on top of their work space. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide. "Where did your tongue and fingers go?"

He cocked his head as he looked at her. "But you said you wanted me to-"

"I didn't say to stop what you were doing!" she scolded as he set her bum down on the wooden surface. Fred stood in front of her and George stood next to him. Hermione took a moment to enjoy the sight of their identically fit bodies, complete with two erections which were standing at full attention just for her pleasure.

"What Hermione wants, Hermione gets," George announced from his spot next to Fred. She noted their wicked smirks and decided she would take all she could get.

"I want you both inside of me, right now," she told them from her perch, causing two identical jaws to drop open. She smiled slyly as she crooked her finger at George and lay back on the wooden counter. She took his outstretched hand and guided him onto the table as well. She motioned for Fred to join them, much to his delight. George knelt down next to her and ran his hands along her ribs while Fred positioned himself between her legs.

"You got it, hot stuff," Fred said, thrusting his cock deep inside her. She screamed in pleasure and closed her eyes tightly. George leaned down and drew circles around her left nipple with his tongue as she reached for his hair. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and pleasured her while Fred pumped into her intimate folds with gusto. Hermione reveled in the feel of Fred's hands grasping her hips tightly and the desperation of George's tongue on her nipples.

Fred grunted as he pumped in and out. "This- is- the- best- lunch- break- ever-" he managed to tell them, speaking each time his erection was buried completely within Hermione. Each time he withdrew, Hermione moaned until she loudly demanded more.

"I said I wanted you _both_ inside me!" she yelled. George turned to wink at Fred before he knelt on either side of Hermione's narrow shoulders. He grinned down at her, and she grasped his buttocks, successfully lunging his aroused penis into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" George shouted as his extra sensitive flesh was once again pleasured by Hermione's willing tongue and lips. He began to thrust in and out, keeping time with Fred who had slowed to a more sensual pace. George couldn't manage to contain himself for more than a minute of being inside her wet, hot mouth, since she had her lusty gazed fixed intensely on his. "Oh! Oh!" he shouted as he came into her mouth, pumping and pumping until all of his seed was spilled. After he withdrew himself, she swallowed and daintily licked her lips. As George climbed off of her and moved to stand on the floor, Fred leaned down lower, placing a hand on either side of her head, until his forehead was nearly touching Hermione's.

"Tell me how you want it," he whispered, causing Hermione to moan and thrust up to meet him.

"I want it harder!" she demanded, and Fred deepened his thrusts. "I want it rougher!" she begged. Fred gripped her waist as he twisted his hips against her. George watched at a loss for words as Fred pounded into Hermione. Her pleasured moans and squeals echoed off the stock room walls, and Fred's head dropped down, his hair tickling Hermione's breasts.

"I'm so close," he grunted, running his fingers down to Hermione clit. After a few circles of his thumb, she was screaming through an orgasm. Fred came inside her with a shout of, "Fuck! Oh Fuck!" Her inner walls clamping down on his cock caused his legs to shake slightly. Hermione panted as her orgasm began to dissipate, and Fred pulled himself out of her slick passage.

Hermione and Fred looked at each other, and then they both turned to look at George who was clapping and whistling. "Encore!" he cheered, causing the three of them to chuckle.

"I think that could be arranged," Hermione said with a smile.

Just then, they heard an owl tapping on the window at the far end of the room. George walked over to let the creature in, and it flew over to Hermione. She sat up on the bench and pulled a letter out of its beak. The bird took flight once more and soared past George and out the window.

"It's from Erik," Hermione mumbled as she read the letter.

Fred grimaced. "Who's Erik?" George asked.

"Some meathead customer who was eyeing up our Hermione earlier," Fred muttered unhappily from his spot next to her. "What does he want?"

Hermione refolded the note. "He wants to take me to dinner tomorrow night." She stood and called for her owl, and it came swooping into the backroom. It then proceeded to shit onto Hermione's hair. "Damn bird!" she yelled as her new owl perched happily next to Fred. The twins laughed up a storm at the sight of Hermione searching her clothing for her wand. "He thinks it's a really cute greeting each time he sees me," she growled as she made the poo vanish. She reached for a clean piece of parchment and a quill, and she scribbled a response. She sent the letter out the window on her owl's leg.

"So, I suppose you'll want to leave work early tomorrow," George muttered quietly.

"Right, so you can get ready for your date with Erik," Fred said with a sneer.

Hermione put her hands on her naked hips. "Actually, I told him I've already got plans. I was hoping some sexy redheaded twins would be free tomorrow for some shagging."

Fred and George shared a look of glee causing Hermione to giggle. "What do you mean by 'tomorrow'?" Fred asked.

"We're free right now!" George exclaimed as he scooped Hermione into his arms. "Besides, this crazy Infatuation Draught still hasn't worn off completely, and I want to continue to enjoy it!"

Hermione sighed happily as the naked twins carried her upstairs to their flat and ravished her well into the evening. After she demanded that they make her dinner, she made sure that they all had their fill of pleasure.

* * *

_Smutty enough for you? I hope you enjoyed it!!_

_Thanks again to KaraSays and remuslives! Cheers, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!_

_Please review!! Wahooo!!_


End file.
